


Nightmares

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, anna loring mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Ray has been having nightmares about his ex-fiancee's death again. Nate tries to help.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> how do people write long fics how do people write good fics

When Ray entered the dining room Nate immediately perked up. He was excited to tell his best friend (and crush) about some new moves he wanted to try during their daily sparring matches.

Ray got his food slowly. Usually Ray was upbeat from the second he woke up, but Nate figured he must've just stayed up late in the lab and was extra tired.

When Ray sat down next to Nate, however, he only grunted in greeting and didn't make eye contact.

That was odd. Even when he was fired Ray would at least give a proper greeting and a grin. Upon closer inspection, Nate noticed bags under Ray's eyes. His hair was also ruffled and he was zoning out, completely ignoring his food.

"You okay, buddy?" Nate asked, putting a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Nate was doubtful but decided to let it go. Maybe he just needed some caffeine in his system.

"Here, drink some coffee," Nate said, pushing his drink over to Ray. "I've already had three cups and this one's still warm."

Ray accepted the coffee with a small smile. He wrapped his hands around the mug and savored the warmth as he began sipping his drink. Nate thought he looked absolutely adorable and had to resist the urge to wrap Ray up in blanket and cuddle with him.

By the time breakfast is over Ray is still looking down, and Nate is starting to worry. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

Nate narrows his eyes, not believing Ray but not wanting to overstep.

"Well if anything's going on, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Nate." Ray pats his shoulder then turns down the hall. "Come on, let's go spar now."

Nate is still weary but decides he should just trust Ray and follows him toward their sparring area.

They go a few rounds and Nate easily wins every time. Ray is clearly out of it and the fourth round he barely lasts fourth seconds before Nate has him pinned to the floor.

"Dude, something's clearly wrong. What's going on?" Nate asks from his position on top of Ray.

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"You've been out of it all morning. You're clearly not okay."

"I'm just tired."

"Dude, I literally have you pinned. Just tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

"Well there has to be more to it."

"Okay, okay, fine. Just, get off of me and I'll tell you, okay?"

Nate rolls off of Ray and positions himself so that he's leaning against a crate. Ray slowly sits up then turns to face Nate.

"I'm tired because... " Ray starts slowly. "I've been having nightmares."

"Nightmares? About what?"

"About Anna."

"Oh. Oh my god. Ray I'm so sorry."

Ray waves his hand and continues to stare at his lap. "It's fine. It's been years. I should be over it by now."

"That's not how stuff like that works. You have every reason to be upset about what happened. You can't seriously believe you 'should be over it.'"

Ray looked down, hiding his face. "It's just embarrassing, I guess."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Nate said softly, putting a reassuring hand on Ray's shoulder. "I'm here for you, man."

Nate pulled Ray into a hug. Ray was stiff for all of three seconds before melting into it, squeezing Nate tightly. He rested his head on Nate's shoulder and closed his eyes, relishing the comfort.

They didn't break the hug for several minutes, then Ray finally pulled away with a soft smile.

"Let's take it easy today," Nate said. "Star Wars in my room. I'll race you."

Nate took off down the hall, running at full speed. Ray shook his head, a fond smile on his face. Love may not have worked out for him in the past, but with someone like Nate in his life, Ray had to say he was feeling pretty optimistic.

**Author's Note:**

> still struggling with characterization pls send help


End file.
